Supersonic
by MissyFretser123
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, ella traía un café en su mano y un montón de carpetas. Al final del día descubrió que tenía un novio y se sintió enfermar. Bueno, al menos podría intentar ser su amigo. [Fic en respuesta al reto de Scripturiens para el foro proyecto 1-8] [Mishiro y Mimato] [AU]
1. La primera vez que la vio

**Nota:** este Fics pertenece a un reto de **Scripturiens **en el que pedía un Michiro/Mimato. Mi idea es hacerlo por drabble's así que espero no desilucionarla y publicar uno cada semana, o dos por semanas. Hoy traigo esto.

1.- Cada capitulo tendrá una canción de Oasis (o tal vez no, depende de si encuentro otra mejor para el cap) en esta ocasión, el capitulo está inspirado en (I got) The Ferver.

2.- Scripturiens no quería nada _deux ex machinas_, si por ABC motivo quedó así, eres libre de lincharme porque ya no estaría cumpliendo el pedido.

3.- en este cap no hay Mishiro, pero sólo por el inicio.

By the way... la muchacha que pidio este fic tiene unos escritos muy bellos y me gustaría que chequearan lo que escribe. De verdad estoy algo ansiosa por su crítica a esto.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y este reto participa para el proyecto 1-8 en fanfiction

**Palabras**: 609

**Tipo:** AU

* * *

_Puedo verlo venir, pero yo simplemente no lo sé _  
_Si es que va, que va, que va a dejarme ser _

**La primera vez que la vio**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando entrar al joven, que con una taza de café caliente, trataba de despertar y aclarar su mente. No recordaba muy bien como había llegado de su cama hasta la disquera "_jamás debí permitir que Tai me sacará ayer del departamento"._ Ahora tenía una "importante reunión" y apenas podía procesar pensamientos. Sólo rogaba que nadie le pidiera que se quitara las gafas de sol.

Apretó el número del piso al que iba y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse obedientemente. Hasta que escuchó un grito.

— ¡Detenga el ascensor por favor!—Matt apretó el botón para abrir las puertas nuevamente y entró rápidamente una acalorada castaña con una carpeta en su brazo y en el otro una taza de café— Gracias, me has salvado el día.

La muchacha se las ingenió para soportar todo en un brazo y después de mirar el brillante 6, apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas. Matt se arregló la camisa y el pelo desordenado, lucía un desastre de persona el día de hoy. Por otro lado su compañera estaba impecable, aún después de correr de la entrada hasta el ascensor. _Tan femenina_, tan presentable.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?— preguntó él sin atreverse a mirarla y sin quitarse las gafas, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

— Eso espero— la muchacha giró hacia él y extendió su mano. Matt se quitó las gafas de sólo por cortesía y para observarla mejor. Estrecho su mano contra la suya. Era suave y pequeña en comparación a la de él— Soy Mimi Tachikawa, un placer.

— Matt Ishida

— Lo sé, todos sabe quién eres.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y al momento de salir juntos, Matt hizo amagó de la caballerosidad que, en algún lado de su vida aprendió. Su dormido cerebro le gritaba "_las damas primero, idiota"_ y patosamente, estiró una mano en señal de cortesía para indicarle que ella saliera primero. La joven salió primero agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, y él fue tras ella como un autómata, mientras al final del pasillo, en la sala de reuniones, su padre lo taladraba con la mirada.

— Yamato Ishida, al fin llegas— el muchacho se encogió ligeramente y volvió a colocarse las gafas con la esperanza de que su padre no notara la resaca— veo que conociste a Mimi. Ella viene a presentar unos diseños nuevos para la caratula de los discos de la empresa. Será la nueva artista gráfica así que trabajaran mucho juntos… ya saben, ideas y esas chorradas de artistas.

Matt se atragantó con un sorbo de su café y sintió como este le quemaba en la garganta mientras trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad. La muchacha le sonrió mientras pasaba a sentarse en una mesa en el gran salón, con todos los ejecutivos mirándola.

La observo durante todo el día. Como fruncía el ceño ante el computador, realizando bosquejos y bebiendo café. Como charlaba con una de sus compañera de trabajo, de estrafalario cabello lila y que no paraba de hablar. La vio a la hora de almuerzo salir, y volver comiendo una manzana. También la vio sonreír cuando lo descubrió espiándola.

Al final del día la vio marcharse con las carpetas y su bolso con dibujos, la vio salir por las grandes puerta de vidrio y caminar hasta un muchacho pelirrojo. También la vio pararse de puntas y darle un suave besó, y tomar su mano y marchar juntos. Matt maldijo su día.

_Maldito Yagami. No estaba enfermo, pero la fiebre lo mataría._


	2. Entre cigarrillos y Alcohol

**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece. True story._

**Palabras:**_597_

**Canción: **_Cigarrettes and alcohol by Oasis_. Enjoy the fic :)

* * *

**Entre cigarrillos y Alchol**

_Estaba buscando un __poco de acción...__  
__pero todo lo que encontré __fue cigarrillos y alcohol._

—Entonces… tienes novio— Matt se llevó la cerveza a los labios para pasar el mal sabor que esas palabras dejaron en su boca.

—Sí. Llevamos juntos tres años y medio — su sonrisa tan brillante lo dejó por un instante aturdido. Su novio era un maldito suertudo— es todo un nerd, pero es lo que más me gusta de él. Verás, es informático y algunas veces no tengo idea de que me habla, pero realmente le fascina lo que hace, puedes verlo en sus ojos— Mimi dio un trago a su vaso soltando una ligera carcajada, era el cuarto que bebía esa noche_—_ debo lucir patética medio borracha y hablando de mi novio ¿No?

_No realmente, luces hermosa. _Matt sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba una cajetilla de su bolsillo. No recuerda en qué momento se le ocurrió darle la bienvenida al equipo a su bella compañera de trabajo invitándola al bar que solía frecuentar. Es viernes y a la hora de almuerzo él la alcanzó en el ascensor —_"ven conmigo al bar de un amigo, te mereces un trago por tú primera semana de trabajo. Nos darán bebida gratis"__—_al finalizar el día ella lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

Tai dejó el cenicero frente a sus ojos, y siguió preparando unos tragos para el resto de los clientes. Su amigo era dueño del local, generalmente no está nunca tras la barra a menos que tenga mucha clientela, o como en este caso, Matt venga acompañado.

—Nada de apagar los cigarrillos en mi barra _rubiecito __—_ de paso, el castaño dejó otra botella de cerveza, llevándose las vacías— linda, si este idiota es un problema para ti, tan sólo llámame y hago que lo saquen del local en un parpadeo— Tai guiñó un ojo y Mimi soltó otra carcajada.

—Y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo

—Para eso estamos.

Tai se fue dejándolos solos. Mimi le contó de su vida, que vivió en su adolescencia en Estados Unidos, que es hija única. Su padre es gerente de alguna empresa pretenciosa y jamás le gusta hablar de ello, ni decir que es hija de él a cualquiera para que no crean que sus logros sean a costa de su procedencia. También le contó que a su padre casi le dio un infarto cuando entró a la escuela de arte y diseño, pero terminó aceptándolo de todos modos.

Matt también le contó su historia. Hijo de padres separados, tiene un hermano menor al que adora, aunque generalmente él es el que actúa como el menor y tiene que pasar tardes enteras escuchando los regaños de TK. Le contó que comparte un departamento con Tai y se conocen desde que tienen 5 años. También le contó que en realidad ahora no son sólo ellos dos en el departamento, Sora llegó a vivir con ellos, la novia de Taichi y también su mejor amiga pasa más tiempo con ellos que en su propio hogar, así que por las mañanas ya no le sorprende verla pasearse con la ropa de su amigo para prepararles el desayuno.

—Entonces ¿Ninguna novia con quien compartir tu cama? _—_ Matt carraspeo al escuchar su pregunta, exhalando todo el humo de su cigarrillo.

—No, por eso pasó los fines de semana aquí. Sólo yo, una cerveza y mis cigarrillos.

—Bueno, cuando quieras beber con alguien, siempre puedes llamarme— Mimi chocó su vaso con su botella de cerveza.

—Suena bien.

Matt tuvo que esforzarse en recordar que la chica junto a él, tenía novio.

* * *

_Me tardé un poco más de lo que dije que tardaría, por tal demora, el día sábado publicaré otro capitulo que estoy escribiendo ¡y ya tendríamos tres! espero les gusté este y espero sus comentarios._

Lulu29: afortunadamente este fics tiene para unos cuantos capítulos, y sí te siguen gustando puedes leerlos todos


	3. Tonight I'm a rock'n roll star

_**Disclaimer:** desafortunadamente, Digimon no es mi propiedad_

_**Palabras**: 723_

_**Canción**: rock'n roll star by Oasis_

* * *

**Tonight I'm a rock'n roll star**

_Porque en mi mente __los sueños son reales._

_¿Te preocupa __cómo me siento?_

Tai y Sora lo miraban desde su esquina del sillón como él bebía, fumaba y bebía sin parar. Tenía una pequeña colección de botellas sobre la mesa y otro pack más en el refrigerador esperaba para hacerle compañía. Su plan de hacerse amigo de la chica nueva había funcionado. Desde la primera vez que fueron juntos al bar de Tai. Dos más la sucedieron y una salida al departamento de la chica a ver películas mientras bebían cerveza. Salieron juntos del trabajo y partieron a comprar. Al llegar a su departamento descubrió que la "cita" no era solamente ellos dos, porque el novio de Mimi los esperaba y al pasar las horas descubrió que no podía odiar al desgraciado. El muy imbécil era extremadamente agradable.

Así que él ahora bebía, fumaba y bebía sin parar.

—Te ves patético— Tai apagó el televisor parándose del sofá para sentarte junto a él, tomando una botella.

—Ojalá los hubieras vistos — Matt apoyó su frente en la fría mesa gruñendo cada palabra- son perfectos juntos. Se ríen juntos, comparten bromas juntos, son… Dios, son igual de insoportables que ustedes dos.

Sora se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro. Matt y ella siempre habían sido buenos amigos y cuando él se sentía mal por algo, a la primera persona que solía acudir en busca de un consejo, era a ella. En esta ocasión fue exactamente igual, la única diferencia fue que no escuchó sus palabras.

—Deja de hacerte daño, deberías poner distancia entre ustedes dos.

—Sora, trabajo con ella. La veo cada día de la semana. Y ahora soy su "mejor amigo"— Matt abrió otra cerveza. Antes de darle un trago, Tai se la quitó de su mano- no puedo simplemente dejar de hablarle, además es agradable.

—Es cierto, la chica tiene buen sentido del hum… —Sora giró su cara para ver a su novio con reproche y Taichi optó por beber en silencio.

— Entonces tendrás que lidiar con esto. Ahora ve a dormir. Recuerda que mañana en la noche tocas con tu grupo en el bar de Tai, debes estar "no resacoso"

Y en esta ocasión, Matt si escuchó el consejo de Sora.

Matt se miró frente al espejo del camarín donde, junto a su banda, esperaban a que dieran las 23:00 y salieran al escenario. Su última presentación fue un año atrás, tenía miedo de tener oxidado su poco miedo al escenario, tenía miedo de equivocarse en algún acorde o desafinar en una nota, pero tenía más miedo aún de quedar en ridículo frente a Mimi. Ella le prometió que iría, que gritarían sus canciones y luego la echarían del bar por ser una fan desquiciada.

En medio del silencio y los nervios, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

—¡Di whisky!— el flash de una cámara lo dejó ligeramente deslumbrado— Traje mi cámara, así que podré sacarte fotos y después alardear con mis amigas de que fui a ver a Matt Ishida, la estrella de rock.

—Genial, deberíamos sacarnos una foto juntos— Mimi rodó los ojos. Insensible a cualquier sutil coqueteo.

—Claro _estrellita._ Después del show— el aviso de que ya eran las 23:00 sobresaltó a Matt y su garganta se cerró sin permitirle tragar. Ya era la hora. Mimi lo abrazó rápidamente y besó su mejilla con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo. No funcionó— Estaré en la primera fila, seré la loca que grita toda tus canciones.

El show transcurrió tranquilo. No se equivocó en ninguna nota ni acorde. Sora y Tai también estaban ahí, aplaudiendo desde la barra. Mimi cumplió su palabra, estaba en primera fila, sacó muchas fotos, también cantó todas sus canciones, pero no vino sola. Koushiro, su novio, también vino con ella, y desde la primera fila los pudo ver abrazados y compartir uno que otro beso. Al bajar los dos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo.

—¡Estuviste fantástico!— Mimi lo abrazó rápidamente. Koushiro le dio la mano.

—Gracias por invitarnos— Matt sonrió, no recordaba incluir a Koushiro en su invitación— la semana que viene queremos hacer una cena con Mimi, deberías venir. Invitaremos a un par de amigos y sería genial que también invitaras a alguien ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro… ¿Por qué no?

Definitivamente no podía odiar al pelirrojo.

* * *

A mi favor, en mi país aún son las 23:59 del sábado... así que estoy entre lo que dije (?) gracias por los reviews enviados, me gustó ver la rapidez en sus comentarios y prometo comenzar a responderlos.


	4. Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así el trailer que sacaron de Digimon tri sería distinto_

**Palabras:**_ 1305_

**Canción**_: Stand by me. Oasus_

* * *

**Stand by me**

_Mi corazón nunca __será tu hogar.__  
__¿Cuál es el problema contigo_?

—Debes estar bromeando—

Matt estaba pálido, Sora y Tai también lo estaban. En sus manos traían un pack de cervezas porque imaginaron que la cena sería todo menos a formal. Y eso era justo lo que era.

Koushiro les abrió la puerta luciendo una elegante camisa y corbata, sonreía como siempre. Tras de él apareció Mimi, luciendo encantadora en un delicado vestido rosa y tacones bajos. Los tres amigos se miraron simultáneamente y las mejillas de Sora cambiaron de pálido, al mismo tono de su cabello.

—¡Pero que hacen ahí quietos los tres! Entren, estamos a punto de servir la cena— Mimi abrió más la puerta y se corrió dándoles vía libre para cruzar el umbral, aún así ninguno se movió. Quietos como estatua— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí… verás— Matt se rasco la nuca tratando de formular sus palabras lo más educadamente posible— creo que olvidaste un detalle importante— y con un gesto los señaló a los dos.

—O_h _—Mimi contempló su vestido y después a Koushiro. Con sus mejillas rosas y mirada avergonzada fue incapaz de hablar. En su lugar Koushiro se aclaró la garganta.

— Es la cena de mi cumpleaños, de verdad no planeábamos hacer nada… _elegante._ Pero mis padres decidieron llamar ayer y _honrarnos_ con su presencia, y de paso cambiar los planes— El pelirrojo miró a su novia con una ceja alzada y suspiró— supongo que alguien olvidó un detalle, pero tranquilo, no son los únicos que no se enteraron.

En efecto, al entrar al departamento, Tai, Sora y Matt observaron a otra pareja igual de informal que ellos. La muchacha de cabello púrpura realmente no lucía preocupada por desentonar y no paraba de hablar con lo que Matt supuso eran los padres de Koushiro , al contrario, el chico junto a ella de cabello oscuro y mirada fría, se veía notablemente incomodo, como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

— Chicos, ellos son Yolei y Ken. Ken, Yolei… ellos son Matt, Sora y Tai— Mimi, como una bailarina, se colocó de punta de pies y besó la mejilla de Koushiro— Iré a servir la cena.

—Sí, Joe viene en camino.

En este punto de la tarde, Matt también podría salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Pero no lo hizo. Contra todo pronóstico, la cena transcurrió tranquila. Al poco rato llegó el último invitado. Joe, un chico alto de gafas que trabajaba como doctor en un hospital cercano y acababa de salir de un turno de 28 horas y tanto Matt como Tai lo bombardearon con preguntas _¿Cómo te puedes mantener aún de pie? ¿Consumes drogas? ¿Ves tanta sangre como muestran en las series? ¿Es igual a ER? ¿Has realizado alguna cirugía? ¿Es cierto que las enfermeras corren detrás de los doctores por..?_ Hasta que Sora les envió una mirada seria y ambos supieron que su momento de preguntas sin césar había terminado. También se enteró como conocían a los otros dos muchachos. Yolei era informática, igual que Koushiro. Se conocieron en la Universidad, ella era de un año abajo y ahora trabajaban en la misma empresa. Ken era su novio desde siempre y trabajaba en la policía como detective. Tai no pudo preguntar nada más porque cuando quiso abrir su boca, Sora le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin aliento. Entonces vino la revancha.

—Así que Matt, cuéntanos ¿Trabajas con Mimi?

—Sí, somos compañeros

—Él es mi jefe, bueno… el hijo de mi jefe y vagamente, mi jefe también— Mimi sonrió socarronamente, sabía cuánto odiaba Matt que nombraran su relación con su padre.

— Y también tienes una banda… que la disquera de tu padre representa… —Yolei dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire al momento que su novio la miró de reojo.

—Suena como si fuera un fracasado que simplemente se aprovecha del reconocimiento de su padre.

—Bueno, eso es la verdad hermano

—¡Tai!

—Eso no es justo. Matt escribe muy buenas canciones, la gente se vuelve loca cuando toca en vivo y sabe elegir qué tipo de bandas firman con la disquera. Tiene un excelente criterio—Los ojos de Mimi brillaban con orgullo, como si sus logros también fueran los de ella— Todas las bandas que firman con él se vuelven éxitos, lo cual es productivo para el sello. Yo creo que ese es el factor primordial para que su padre no lo quiera dejar partir su propio proyecto. Estaría loco sí él se va.

—¿Quieres partir una empresa por tu cuenta? — Ken por primera vez en la noche pareció interesado en algo.

—Sí. Me gustaría desligarme un poco de la imagen de mi papá, pero es complicado. Sería su competencia y tendría que partir desde cero y nada me asegura que funcione… quizás algún día, cuando tenga los fondos necesarios.

—Yo creo que tendrías mucha suerte— Mimi le sonrió desde el otro extremo de la mesa— si lo intentas, puedes contar conmigo.

—Claro. Seré a la primera persona que llamaré.

Al llegar al departamento, Sora y Tai no paraban de hablar, _la comida estuvo increíble, Mimi y Koushiro son muy amables, los padres de él estaban muy felices por su hijo. _Sora y Mimi congeniaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La pelirroja le ayudo a levantar los platos y al volver, ya tenían planeado salir juntas de compras el fin de semana e ir al cine con Yolei —_Solo chicas _— dejó en claro Mimi, enviándole una mirada a Tai, Koushiro y Ken.

Por otro lado, Ken coincidió en algo con Tai. A los dos les gustaba el fútbol y después de la cena, alguien cometió el error de prender la televisión, con la suerte de que en ese preciso momento, jugaba el Manchester contra el Arsenal y fue imposible marcharse hasta que el partido culminó.

Y Matt, Matt charló con Koushiro. Y fue extraño. El pelirrojo le contó de su relación con Mimi, de cómo cuando la conoció quedó flechado por su personalidad y belleza. Al parecer era una cualidad de Mimi lograr que todos cayeran a sus pies con un solo vistazo. De cómo jamás pensó que alguien como ella se podría enamorar de alguien como él.

—Matt, sé que ustedes se conocen desde muy poco, pero Mimi confía en ti— Koushiro le entregó una cerveza y el rubio tragó rápido para no tener que hablar— y si ella confía en ti, yo también lo hago.

—Y me dices esto ¿Por?...

—Porque se como la ves, yo también la miro de la misma forma. Y ella jamás se dará cuenta, no aún, pero te aprecia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo piénsalo y no le rompas el corazón

Y ahora en la soledad de su cuarto, con su guitarra en mano, las palabras de Koushiro se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si alguien le rompería el corazón a alguien, sería ella a él, o Koushiro a ella. Hasta donde tenía claro, en el mes y medio que se conocían, Matt para Mimi era un amigo en quien confiar, alguien con quien compartir una cerveza y de quien burlarse.

Dos noches después de la cena, una llamada lo despertó en la mitad de la noche y una voz preguntó su nombre del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí?

—Matt… ¿Estas ocupado?

—No, dormía… ¿sucedió algo?

La voz del otro lado emitió un sollozo y Matt se sentó rápidamente en la cama. El silencio lo dejó petrificado, Mimi aún no respondía.

—Kou… él me pidió matrimonio. Ábreme la puerta por favor.

Y él lo hizo. Mimi se arrojó a sus brazos y escondió su cara en su cuello. _No le rompas el corazón. _ Las piezas de su rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar , porque de no ser así ¿Qué razón tendría Mimi para correr a él?

* * *

Dioooooooooos, prometo que jamás pensé que esto terminaría así. Veran, antes de comenzar el capítulo tenía esta escena muy clara de Matt enseñándole a Mimi como tocar guitarra y ella cantándole una canción que hacía que Matt quisiera besarla y ella sale con algo sobre Kou porque la llama y Matt se da cuenta de que no la tendrá nunca, pero mientras escribía no se que pasó que terminé con Koushiro y Matt hablando y él dándole entender a Matt que Mimi los quería ambos, sólo que ella aún no se percataba de eso ¿Y el matrimonio? tampoco se que pensaba, pero ahora siento que quedó bien y ya veremos que pasa en el cap siguiente. Espero no tardar, ahora me escape del estudio para tener esto y ya quiero subir el que sigue porque también quiero saber que pasa.

Si les gusta, me dicen :D


End file.
